finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Developer's Office (Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-)
The Developer's Office in the Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- side-story of Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection is reached through the Tower of Babil. On floor B10 a Hummingway will teleport the player here. The room contains the staff members who worked on the Complete Collection. Layout The entrance with a wide-open flat area with three staircases leading to a lower platform with a teleporter. To the right are two paths that loop around and contain an area with resting pods that some developers are sleeping in. The teleporter leads to a small library with bookshelves and a carpeted area, and another teleporter leads to a throne room where women are lined up to speak to Miu-P. There is a door in this room that Miu-P's dancers come out of, but it is only ever opened when they emerge and closes when they leave, so the player can never enter it. Inhabitants * Michisuke as a monk, who says that he is getting married once the project is over. He starts to wonder why the player is there, and threatens them not to get in the way of his "matrimonial bliss". Michisuke enters battle with the party as a Zemus's Breath, and drops a Ruby Ring, admitting on defeat that he is "totally burned out". * Mao as a scholar. He suddenly enters a fight with the player as a Skuldier. During the battle he paraphrases things he said to the staff during the game's development. After retreating, he says "I'm so broke". * Somn as a purple palette swap of Rubicante. Before nodding off to sleep, he tells the player he made sprites, among other things without getting a day off. He subsequently heals the party's HP and status. * New Guy Nakamura as a mini NPC. He offers the party Eye Drops and says they are essential, before telling them he does not exactly know why. Nakamura transforms the party into pigs if the player keeps talking to him afterward. * Kanayan, who is depicted as Abel's Lance. He dreams of going to Hokkaido to eat fresh crab, and to Kyushu, for "all the great booze". * A developer known as "-..-", who is depicted as a Black Chocobo and tells the player to talk to everyone. * Long as a monster in black robes. He mistakenly believes the player will assist him with the checks all-night long, before giving them a Tent. * Solna as a white palette swap of a Bomb, who reprimands the player for interrupting them and restores their HP and status so they will leave him alone. * Yoshioka as a monk dressed in purple. He says he was fortunate to help with the game's map making, which included designing part of the Developer's Office. * Master Pe as a monk dressed in red. He is credited with designing the dungeons and tells the player they are finishing what is left of the game as he writes his message to them. * Otsuma as a boy resting in one of the sleep chambers. He offers the player advice on remedying fatigue, saying they should slap themselves three times before taking two deep breaths. Otsuma then gives them an Alarm Clock and falls back to sleep. * Nemunemu as a female Lunarian resting in one of the sleep chambers, who says she is cold and sleepy. * Hunter Atheodex as a baby in a sleep chamber, who tells the player that even though giving it your all is good, there are limits to it. He then gives them an Elixir. * Karayan as a pig, who is credited with the art direction and accounting, which "nearly killed him" until he got the opportunity to design the new boss. This was much to his satisfaction because he loves monsters. * Bebe as a purple Fat Chocobo, who asks the player if they will just let the days fly by. * Youichi as a man collapsed on the floor, telling the player he just wants to rest for a while before giving them a Soma Drop. * Ichirou Tezuka once again appears as a mini NPC, who says he is happy that Complete Collection is finally out. * Takashi Tokita also makes an appearance as the Game Designer again. Tokita enters battle as a Zombie and keeps repeating "IT WILL NEVER END..." After taking a lot of damage, he eventually says he wants to go home and starts to panic about programming bugs. He drops a Lustful Lali-ho upon defeat. He respawns if the player leaves and returns, and will still drop a Lustful Lali-ho. * Takahiro as a Namingway in white, who is impressed the player found him and teaches them a secret password: "Nekushiroyo Mosley Sigassi". * In the clubhouse, the player can line up with a queue of dancers to offer a gift to Miu-P, who is depicted as palette swap of Ceodore with black armor and blond hair. He presents them a Golden Apple the first time they give him a Lustful Lali-ho. In exchange for an Elixir, Dry Ether or Remedy, Miu-P's dancers will perform for the player. Any other item, or repeated gifts of a Lustful Lali-ho, earns the party a Potion. Enemy formations * Michisuke * Mao * Game Designer Items * Ruby Ring * Eye Drops * Tent * Alarm Clock * Elixir * Soma Drop * Golden Apple * Lustful Lali-Ho See also * Developer's Office (Final Fantasy IV) * Developer's Office (Final Fantasy IV 3D) * Developers' Office (The After Years) Category:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-